Ygraine's Ring
by CJBH
Summary: When Arthur leaves Camelot without Merlin, he is left vulnerable in an attack. But this is a planned ambush. Arthur is captured and faces a very bleak future, especially as everyone in Camelot - including Merlin - believes him to have been killed. Set after S3, but with a more able Uther! Updated with revamped ch 4-6 as of 21st Aug to improve and tighten story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ygraine's Ring**

Chapter 1

The rain continued to pour down on Camelot, as it had been doing for almost the entire day. Gaius was sitting quietly in his room, studying - as he so often did - one of his books on medicine. His reading was, however, suddenly and loudly interrupted by Merlin bursting in through the door, soaking wet, clearly in a bad mood and needing to let off steam.

"You know, I am really beginning to wonder about the sanity of the future king of Camelot! How on earth is hunting – in the pouring rain! – EVER a good idea?! And is Arthur content with dragging me around the woods through ditches and soaking undergrowth after defenceless little rabbits? Oh no! OH NO! Then I have to get him a bath when we get back, deal with his filthy clothes, and clean up all the mud he has walked over the floor that I scrubbed this morning."

Gaius removed his glasses and looked at the young sorcerer, who was standing in the middle of the room, dripping and fuming. "I take it, Merlin, that you have not had a good day."

Merlin didn't answer, but just gave Gaius a sideways look that perfectly conveyed the truth of Gaius' words. Gaius smiled.

"Go and get yourself dry or you'll catch your death of cold, and I'll get you some food."

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, a somewhat happier and drier Arthur entered the council chambers, where Uther and others, including Sir Leon, were gathered in discussion. All of those gathered looked up as Arthur entered the room and gave a slight bow of his head to acknowledge the king.

Uther greeted his son: "Arthur! I trust you have had a good day?"

Arthur's experience of the day had been very different to that of Merlin. "Excellent, thank you father. A very enjoyable hunt. You sent for me?"

"We have received an invitation from Bayard to visit his court. I believe that such a visit would strengthen our links with Mercia."

Arthur nodded his head in agreement, "Quite…"

The king continued, "Sadly affairs here in Camelot make it impossible for me to go at this time, so I would like you to represent me there. I am sure that Bayard will be delighted to receive you on my behalf."

Arthur was, however, less delighted with this prospect, but masked his feelings perfectly as he again nodded in agreement: "Father. I will leave tomorrow. If you will excuse me, I will go to prepare immediately."

Uther nodded his approval, and turned back to the table and to other matters, leaving Arthur to his preparations. Arthur, however, rolled his eyes in dismay as soon as he'd turned his back on the Council. He couldn't imagine anything he would rather be doing less than going on an official visit. He spoke under his breath to Leon as they both walked towards the door, barely concealing the disgruntlement in his voice.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of inflicting such a visit on you and the other knights. Take care of Camelot whilst I am away."

But as they left the room, a servant in the corner who had been watching them closely slipped quietly and swiftly away. The information about Arthur's trip was of value to someone else.

Merlin's mood was not improved by the news that he was going to have to leave Camelot for several days, especially as he was beginning to feel he was going down with a cold, and as usual, Gaius was the one who was on the receiving end of the continuation of Merlin's latest rant. "Now he wants me to pack for him, get his horse ready, and get together some food for the journey! And then, of course, I'll have to come back and pack for myself."

He paused for a moment before going out through the door, sneezed, and turned to Gaius.

"Do you think it's possible to miss one's destiny by dying through over-work?"

Gaius simply chuckled.

But that evening, far beyond the walls of Camelot, the servant who had been in the council chambers earlier arrived at an old stone stronghold, now shrouded in darkness, that was his destination. And in one of its room, lit by several candles, he brought the news of Arthur's imminent journey to the sorcerer Alvar.

"And you are sure that Arthur will be departing for Mercia tomorrow?"

The servant nodded and added the extra information that he had gathered before leaving Camelot; "He will be travelling with no more than a dozen knights and soldiers."

"Then we shall be waiting for him…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merlin sneezed again and shivered. Although he should have been up considerably earlier to finish preparations for the journey, he was actually still lying in bed, with Gaius standing over him. The physician laid his hand on Merlin's forehead.

"That settles it. You're running a fever and are not fit to go anywhere. I will send word to Arthur that you cannot accompany him to Mercia."

Merlin answered sarcastically, "That'll please him," before sneezing twice more.

"Well, it's his own fault for dragging you out in that appalling weather yesterday. He'll just have to manage without you for a few days. It won't kill him!"

Arthur, as Merlin accurately predicted, was not best pleased with the news that his servant was ill in bed, although he did feel a slight pang of guilt, remembering Merlin's shivering the previous day. As he mounted his horse in the main square in Camelot, Gwen came hurrying down the stairs to say farewell. Since Arthur had so very publicly kissed her in the same square several months earlier, she no longer had to hide her feelings for him, and Arthur smiled as he caught sight of her coming towards him. Gwen was the first to speak.

"I'm going to miss you."

"And I you. I can't tell you how much I would rather be staying here. Believe me, I will be back at the very first opportunity. It should only be a few days."

Gwen looked at him and smiled, grateful that she could now openly express what she felt. Arthur paused and smiled ruefully back, as if he was going to regret or be embarrassed by what he was about to say.

"Look in on Merlin for me. Check he's alright."

Gwen looked at him playfully and spoke with a mock surprise in her voice.

"Caring for your servants, Arthur Pendragon? Very commendable!"

"Yes, but don't tell him I sent you…."

Gwen shook her head laughingly, as if to say, _I will never understand men!_ "If you say so…."

Arthur took her hand, kissed it, and then wheeled his horse around to lead the small group of knights and soldiers out across Camelot's drawbridge.

The weather was considerably better than it had been the previous day, and so the ride was a relatively pleasant one, although Arthur was missing the usual banter with Merlin that always livened up a journey. Some time after midday, their route took them through a forest, not too far from Camelot's border. The horses were going at a steady walk, as Arthur wasn't in too much of a hurry to reach Mercia. The attack was sudden, brutal and took Arthur and his men by complete surprise.

The ambush had been planned by Alvar with chilling precision and was executed with deadly accuracy. Arthur was stunned and horrified to see every one of his soldiers and knights simultaneous brought down by cross-bow. None of them survived. He only had a split-second to take this in, and didn't have time to react before his own horse was also brought down. Arthur had just enough presence of mind to free his feet from the stirrups before the horse fell, so that he wasn't trapped by it as it crashed to the ground. He leapt to his feet and pulled his sword from the scabbard strapped to the horse, but found himself surrounded by armed men. As Arthur raised the sword, one of them uttered the same spell that Merlin had used more than once before, causing the sword's hilt to glow red hot and Arthur to drop it. The Prince stood breathing heavily and tensed, but utterly vulnerable. One of the group, who appeared to be its leader, spoke.

"You are coming with us Arthur Pendragon. You can make this easy for yourself or you can make it difficult."

Arthur made a swift move to try to break out of the ring that was closing in around him, and to make a run for it, but as Arthur made his move, the leader simply said "Have it your way."

Facing a score of men, Arthur didn't stand a chance, but that didn't stop him trying. Although he managed to land blows on two or three of them, he was unarmed and there were too many against him. He was quickly overpowered and was brought roughly to the ground. He found himself being held down by four burly men, as the leader issued his instructions to them. "Strip him of his armour and mail, and then bind him securely." He then spoke to another group who were standing next to a horse on which something was being carried: "You know what you have to do."

He finally turned his attention back to Arthur and said with a smirk, "As I said, you are coming with us."


	3. Chapter 3

When Arthur was finally brought into Alvar's stronghold, it was again in darkness. The many bruises he'd sustained that day were aching – the initial ones caused by his attempt to avoid being taken had been added to by Alvar's men along the way – and the ropes that tied his hands tightly behind his back were cutting into his wrists. Although it was now many hours since he'd eaten, he remained oblivious to his hunger, only wondering what fate awaited him. He knew that they obviously wanted him alive, but beyond that he had no idea of where he was being taken or why.

Arthur was dragged into the room were Alvar was waiting and was thrown, still bound, to the floor in front of him. Arthur grunted slightly as he fell heavily, unable to break his fall, and tried to raise himself, but found himself forced down again by Alvar's boot. He remembered the sorcerer all too well. He had been the one who had tried to steal the Crystal of Neahtid from Camelot but who, after being captured, had been helped by Morgana to escape execution and had fled from the city and not been seen again.

Alvar spoke, and the mocking tone of his voice couldn't be missed. "Prince Arthur. So we meet again. How the tables are turned this time!"

Arthur stayed silent and just looked at him, anger flashing in his eyes.

Alvar continued, goading Arthur: "I still find it hard to believe that it was so easy to take the great Prince."

Arthur couldn't remain silent any longer, and replied angrily, "You didn't have to kill all those with me!"

"Ah, ever the concern for others… which I fear is going to make life very difficult – and very painful – for you shortly."

Arthur didn't respond this time, but remained silent, breathing heavily and fearing the meaning of Alvar's words

"You see, with the magic that we possess and with the information about Camelot that you are going to give me, we will take the city and bring the hateful reign of Uther Pendragon and his persecution of all who practice magic to an end, once and for all."

Arthur snapped back at him defiantly, "I will never tell you anything. I will not betray Camelot and its people."

"Well that is where you are wrong. They say that you are strong and courageous, and I do not doubt them, but make no mistake Arthur Pendragon, you have a breaking point like any other man, and we will find it…"

He paused to crouch down to look Arthur in the eyes, adding softly and chillingly, "… however long it takes."

He allowed his words to sink in for a moment before continuing. "We will not let you die until we've found that point and you have told us every single thing that we wish to know. And then and only then will your suffering finally end."

He stood up again, walking around Arthur and looking at him. The Prince continued to breathe heavily, trying to control the fear that was rising from the pit of his stomach. Alvar finally saw what he was looking for. "But we will not have to wait, however, to bring the pain on your father that he has inflicted on so many others."

He spoke his order to one of the others standing there: "Take his ring."

Arthur couldn't help himself, and cried out "No!"

Alvar smiled, and said with relish, "Ah….. a ring that has a particular significance for you? Even better."

Arthur grunted in pain once again, as the man wrenched the ring roughly from his finger.

Alvar continued, "Your father will be sure to recognise it, then, when we return it to him with the news of your demise. And think on this, Arthur Pendragon: no one knows you are here and your people are all going to think you are dead. Get used to the idea that no one is going to be coming for you." And with that, Alvar turned to the men who had brought Arthur in. "Take him away and get him ready" and although Arthur struggled with all his might against being dragged to the fate that now awaited him, it was again, in vain.

Alvar added to the others who were still with him in the room, "And with the seal of Mercia on it, Uther will be sure to read our letter….."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day that was to break the heart of Camelot began much like any other. There was a normality to it, as everyone went about their usual tasks, but it was a normality that would be gone completely by the time the day had ended. But as fate would have it, Merlin's fever had worsened during the night: not enough to be serious, but enough not only keep to him in bed but also to leave him oblivious of the events that were about to unfold.

As Gaius sat in his room reading, in rather more peace and quiet than he normally had when Merlin was around, there was a knock on the door and Sir Leon walked in.

"Gaius, the king has requested your presence in the council chambers." The knight then glanced around the room and, not seeing Merlin, asked after his welfare. When the physician informed him that he probably wouldn't be up for a day or two, Leon jokingly added, "I expect Arthur's regretting dragging him out in the rain the other day. He'll be missing him already!"

And Gaius answered with a smile, "I'm sure he will!"

There was nothing unusual about the Council gathering – it was common practice to meet together on a regular basis, particularly if there were matters that went beyond the boundaries of Camelot. All of the inner circle of Arthur's knights were there, as was Gwen and several other of the servants, should they be required. Uther began to address those present after Gaius and Leon had taken their places.

"We have received an official message from Bayard. It is undoubtedly concerning Arthur and his visit there."

As was customary on these occasions, Geoffrey of Monmouth acted both as scribe and reader if there were official documents to be dealt with. He broke open the seal of the folded parchment that was in his hand, and looked down at the writing on it. A frown came to his face as he glanced over the page, and it was quite clear to everyone present that something was not right.

"My lord, the seal on the letter is definitely that of Mercia but I do not believe that its contents are from Bayard. The writing is quite unlike the style of their court."

The king, who was seated on his usual high chair, looked surprised, "Well, what does it say?"

And Geoffrey began to read: "For too many years the reign of Uther Pendragon has….." He paused as his eyes scanned forwards, wondering whether he should go on or not. Uther, however, after years on the throne, was quite used to the protests of those who disagreed with his methods and his ideas and was fortunate (in his position) to be blessed with a thick skin, and so he simply said "Continue."

Geoffrey started again. "For too many years the reign of Uther Pendragon has brought nothing but fear and suffering to many who have sought only to live their lives in peace and freedom. His hatred of magic has cut short the lives of countless men and women whose only crime has to been to practise a craft of which Uther understands little and which he loathes without good reason. This cannot be allowed to continue." Geoffrey paused once again and glanced up at Uther, who had the look of a man who was slightly bored and who had heard it all before. "Just carry on…."

So Geoffrey began once again. "As a foretaste of the reckoning that is to come, the life of one of Camelot's citizens has been forfeit in payment for Uther's crimes, suffering the same cruel and agonising death which Uther has inflicted on others who were innocent. In an act of mercy, we have enclosed a token taken from the victim so that he may be identified by his family. Be sure to know his blood is on the hands of Uther Pendragon."

The bored look had disappeared from Uther's face completely, and had been replaced by a look of outrage, and when he spoke he could barely contain his contempt.

"It is those who practice magic who are solely to blame for such abominable treatment of our citizens, and it is they who shall continue to pay for their crimes!" He turned back to Geoffrey, "Bring me the token."

Uther rose from his chair to take the small object from him, but it took a moment for the familiarity of the silver ring to sink in. And as the realisation of what he was holding dawned on him, a sudden and terrible panic gripped his heart. The rest of the Council watched as the ashen faced king swayed on his feet and grabbed the arm of the chair to keep himself upright, letting the ring fall to the ground as he did so. And they all heard him whisper the words:

"Ygraine's Ring… Arthur….." And with that he collapsed into the chair behind him.

The gasps that reverberated around the court room were a small indication of the shock and horror that was felt by each person there. All of Arthur's knights stood in stunned silence, unable to take in the enormity of what they were being told, none of them showing emotion simply because they could not believe that their captain was dead. Elyan looked over to his sister, who put her hand to her mouth, but she couldn't stifle the cry of pain that escaped from her. She too swayed and became unsteady on her feet, but as Elyan went to take hold of her, fearing that she was about to faint, she simply turned and ran from the courtroom sobbing, and Elyan ran after her.

Gaius had also wanted to leave immediately, but knew that it was his responsibility first and foremost to tend to the king, who already looked like a broken man. And it was only when Gaius had taken the king to his chambers and made sure that his immediate needs were met, that he was able to take his leave and face the terrible duty that awaited him. But when he finally, with a heart that was heavier than it had ever been, plucked up the courage to open the door to Merlin's bedroom, he found him still in his bed, swinging back and forth between hot sweats and cold shivers, and in no fit state to take anything in, let alone the news that would shatter his world and bring it crashing down. And Gaius, as he stood looking down on the young man he cared for so deeply, suddenly looked as if he'd aged considerably, and he felt it too. He slowly and painfully closed the door behind him again, and went over to his table, with each step seeming to take an enormous effort as he carried the burden of the unspoken news. And when he'd sat down, he rested his elbow on the table and put his head in his hand, and the tears began to run down his face. There was no sound from him that gave any indication of the physician's deep pain - only the silent tears that he shed as he thought not only of the prince he had helped bring into the world, but also his friend whose whole life was about to be rocked to its very core and whose heart was about to be so cruelly broken.

And as Merlin lay sleeping, unaware of all that was happening around him and of the unbearable pain that he was soon to feel, not very far away, in a house in the lower town, Elyan held his sister as her whole body was racked by deep sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Council, after the initial shock had subsided slightly, had insisted that proof be sought of the words in the letter. To Uther, the harsh reality of Ygraine's ring was proof enough that whoever had sent it had indeed killed Arthur. But for the king, there was one other reason to send out the knights of Camelot – he wanted to bring his son's body back. And so a guard of two score was sent out at first light the next day, the large number being on account of the fact that a dozen soldiers and knights had clearly been insufficient against those who had attacked them.

It was late that afternoon when Leon and Percival returned in advance of the others, and they were taken straight to the king. Uther could tell that they had significant news to give him – the looks on the face of Arthur's knights told him as much - but he could barely bring himself to ask what it was they had found that made their expressions so grave. Leon acted as spokeman.

"Your majesty, we found every one of the guard who rode with Arthur lying dead, not four hours ride from here."

Leon paused, and the Uther dreaded the answer to the question that he knew he must ask.

"And Arthur?"

Leon began again, "My lord…." but quickly faltered.

"Please go on."

"My lord, there was one other body, but…". Uther felt as if his heart was held in an icy grip as he waited for Leon to speak, but the knight - who had known Arthur all his life - seemed unable to continue.

Percival swallowed hard, and spoke the words that Leon could not bring himself to say, "There was one other, but they had been burned at the stake. The body was so badly burned, Sire, that we could only identify it by the armour." Even Percival's voice began to waiver at this point, and all he could say was, "It was Arthur's armour, Sire."

Uther stared at the two knights, who were both by now standing with their heads bowed and their gaze fixed on the floor. The exquisitely engraved armour that Arthur usually wore over his right shoulder and upper arm was well known to his men and was unique, having been a present from Uther to his son when he reached his manhood. And as the dreadful truth of what had happened finally sank in, the king suddenly cried out, "Leave me – everyone leave me, now!" But even before the door was closed, those who had been with Uther heard the terribly cry of anguish that came from the king.

And it was as the body was finally being brought back into Camelot later in the day, that Merlin finally rose from his sickbed and found himself feeling rather well again. Gaius had been summoned to the king after the news was given to him, not by Uther himself, but by those who had been aware of what had happened and who feared for his condition, but when Gaius opened the door on returning to his room, he suddenly stopped dead when he saw Merlin sitting at the table with a blanket around his shoulders. Merlin's glance towards Gaius was initially so cursory that he didn't even see the grave expression on his face – he was too busy demolishing at great speed the soup that Gaius had left on the stove for him, and he spoke rapidly between his mouthfuls. "I can't tell you how good it is to be feeling SO much better today! And I'm really beginning to think that this could all turn out rather well, and it could be a sort of holiday for me whilst Arthur's away! You know, Gaius, this soup is really very…", but his next words were never spoken, as he finally looked up and caught the expression on Gaius' face. "What's wrong?"

Although he had had more than a day to think about it, Gaius still did not know how to break the news to Merlin that he knew would destroy his whole world. He kept his gaze on Merlin and walked slowly toward him.

"Merlin…" he began, but he couldn't continue, and Merlin began to sense that something was terribly, terribly wrong. All cheerfulness had gone from the young warlock's voice as he spoke. "Gaius?"

But before either of them could say another word, they both suddenly looked to the window, as the sound of a bell starting to toll reached their ears. Panic began to rise in Merlin's heart as he started to put the pieces together. He turned his gaze back onto the older man, and asked in a flat tone, with a steely insistence, "Gaius – tell me what's happened. Why is the bell tolling?"

Gaius still could not find the right words and so said simply and quietly, "Arthur's dead, Merlin."

Merlin rose to his feet, not even noticing that the blanket that had been around his shoulders had slipped to the ground. He stood absolutely still for a few seconds, completely stunned, and then began to shake his head, as shock and disbelief took hold of him. "No, no, it can't be, no… I won't believe it. There has to be some mistake. It can't be true – Arthur cannot be dead." Gaius walked slowly over to him and put his hand on his shoulder as Merlin continued to shake his head and deny it with the single word "no", and Gaius began to speak again, gently and quietly, trying to help him take in what he was telling him. "Merlin - Lancelot and the others are even now bearing Arthur's body to his tomb."

The stark words _Arthur's body, _together with the mention of Lancelot – the one who had proved so trustworthy with Merlin's secret, the knight whom Merlin trusted above all the others – seemed to strike at the very heart of Merlin and make the words sink in that he didn't want to accept. And finally Merlin stopped trying to resist it all, and as he yielded to the deep emotions that began to stir within him, he started to shake and his eyes began to fill with tears.

All that Gaius could do was wrap his arms around him, and say gently "Oh, Merlin…".

And Merlin buried his head in the older man's chest, and began to weep inconsolably. And Gaius knew that nothing he could say or do would comfort him, as his entire world and his destiny came crashing to the ground in a tangled mess of bitterness, confusion and heart-rending grief.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Uther walked at the head of the procession that moved slowly through the lower town and up towards the citadel. Behind him walked Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine, each of them looking grim and holding one of the corner poles of a simple bier, on which was lain a body covered with a red cloak of Camelot, the Pendragon crest in the centre. And on top of the cloak lay two objects glinting in the sunlight: one was the band of gold - the coronet - that Arthur wore as Crown Prince; the other was his sword, which had been found lying near the body.

Behind the bier followed the rest of the knights of Camelot, bar one. Elyan was with his sister, who could not face either walking with the procession or watching it. The pain of her loss was still too raw, too overwhelming, for her to do anything but sit and weep. And as the body was borne through the streets, the bell of Camelot tolled sadly for the one who had been destined to be its king.

Although Uther walked through the streets stony-faced, unable to show his emotion in public, others behind him wept openly. Arthur had been in the habit of telling his young knights that no man was worth their tears, but that day, all those who bore the golden dragon on their cloaks knew those words to be untrue. But they were not the only ones who wept. Every citizen of Camelot was there, lining the streets, to pay their respects and to mourn their prince. Some of them tossed flowers on to the road in front of the bier, and some on to the bier itself. Many women sobbed as the procession went past, but there were tears shed by the town's men folk too. They remembered hearing of his birth, all those years ago, and seeing him in their streets as a young boy; they had watched him grow up and become the noble prince, who fought their battles and of whom they were so proud. And Uther was confronted by a truth that he had never realised until that day: he, as their king, was respected and feared by his people, but Arthur was loved by them.

And when the bier finally reached the citadel, it was taken to the crypt where the royalty of Camelot were laid to rest, and the body, wrapped in the cloak, was placed within the new stone tomb - hastily carved by the best of Camelot's craftsmen - together with Arthur's sword and crown. The tomb had been placed next to that of Ygraine, and Uther knew that one day he too would join them there, and it chilled and grieved his heart to think that it would only be through Morgana that the Pendragon line would continue.

Late that evening, as a strange stillness hung over the city, Merlin and Gwen went down together to visit the tomb and to say goodbye. Although they, as servants, should not have been allowed into the crypt, the soldiers guarding it let them in without hesitation. Although Uther had still not approved of the relationship between Arthur and Gwen, and had not allowed them to embark upon a formal courtship, the prince's love for the serving-girl was well know to all, and the soldiers knew that Arthur would have wanted her to be able to visit his tomb. And there was never any question about Merlin not being allowed in to say farewell to his master. Again, everyone knew that the two of them were inseparable.

The craftsmen, even though they had had little time to work on the tomb, had excelled in their carving. Both Merlin and Gwen were momentarily stopped in their tracks when they saw, in the light of the torch, the unmistakeable form of Arthur lying motionless, as if he were peacefully sleeping, his stone hands holding a stone sword on his chest. And the two friends held one another and wept again, before standing in silence, beside the tomb, for a very long time. And before they finally turned to go, Gwen ran her hand over the cold stone features, leaned over and kissed the forehead of the figure, whispering "sleep in peace, my love" and a single tear fell on Arthur's stone face. Merlin laid his hand on the stone hands that held the sword, and said in a choked voice, "I'm so sorry Arthur. I failed you". And with that, the two heartbroken friends left the crypt in darkness once more.

But the body lying in the darkness within the newly carved tomb was not that of Arthur. It had been reasonably easy for Alvar to acquire the body of a peasant who had died only days earlier, and then dress it in Arthur's mail and armour, and leave the fires to complete his work of deception. And not one person in Camelot guessed the horrifying truth that was concealed behind the deception.


	7. Chapter 7

The days that followed dragged slowly for all in Camelot , but for none more so than for its king. Gaius entered the dining hall to find Uther once again sitting with a dazed look on his face, still in a state of deep shock and grief. Gaius looked at the breakfast plate on the table before the king, and saw that it was untouched, and spoke with both the gentle care of a physician and the firm counsel of a friend.

"You must eat, my lord. It's been ten days, and Camelot still needs your rule."

When Uther replied, there was a dullness to his voice. "What hope is there for Camelot now?"

He paused, not looking at Gaius, but just staring into space. "For so many years I watched Arthur grow into the man I'd always hoped he would be. He was blessed, Gaius; blessed with a courage and nobility that meant that Camelot would have prospered and grown even greater under his rule. The people loved him, and he would have had their loyalty in a way that I fear that I never have." And as he continued, the tone in his voice changed to one of bitterness. "How can it be that it has been his fate to have had his light extinguished under the fist of hatred – and with it my hope?"

It was only at this point that Uther finally turned his gaze towards the physician: "I tried to do what was right, Gaius,…"

"I know my lord"

Uther finished his words in a whisper, "… but it has cost me my only son. And I cannot live with that." And with that the dazed look returned to the king's face and he spoke no more.

But there were, needless to say, two others in Camelot whose whole lives had also been shattered on the day that Ygraine's ring was returned to Uther. Gwen had barely been outside her small house in the lower town since it all happened. She knew she was neglecting some of her duties, but she was beyond caring. Thankfully none of those she worked alongside expected her to be there, and probably would have sent her home anyway had she turned up. For the truth was that she couldn't bear to be in the citadel. Every single room she was used to going in, every single corridor, held memories of Arthur for her. There were so many things that had happened there that they had experienced together, so many places where they had shared a stolen kiss or a knowing smile, so many things she saw there to remind her of him.

But even her own home was not free from memories – how could it be? It was there they had shared their first kiss, and there they had shared so many times of talking and laughing together. Ever since Arthur had been open with others about his feelings for her, he had been in the habit, when his duties allowed (and occasionally when they didn't), of stealing down to her house when Camelot's streets were empty at the end of the day. For both of them it was their favourite time of the day, when Arthur could relax and be himself rather than a prince, and where they could express their love for each other more freely. And although there was a bed in the corner of the room, both freely chose to save the full expression of their love until the wedding day that they both longed for. But now Gwen knew that that day would never come. She knew she would have to face life without Arthur, but she didn't feel ready to yet.

She sat, that afternoon, trying to complete some sewing that had to be done on a cloak for one of the young men who was due to be knighted. But even that task was difficult for her, given that it was the golden dragon of the Pendragon crest that had to be embroidered, and she found herself crying once again. Her tears were interrupted however, by a soft knock on the door. Her heart leapt for a moment – it sounded so like the gentle tap that had let her know for so long that it was Arthur who was standing outside the door. But her mind told her a moment later that it couldn't be him. She hurriedly wiped her tears away, tried to compose herself, and when she felt ready called out, "Come in". She had not expected, however, to see the figure of Lancelot in the open doorway. They last time they had seen each other had been in the council chambers when the message from Alvar had been read.

Gwen quickly rose to her feet and spoke with a note of surprise in her voice, "Lancelot."

He bowed his head slightly to her, "My lady."

There was a slight pause before Gwen hurriedly said, "Come in, please" suddenly realising that, in her surprise, she had left him standing in the doorway. Lancelot walked in slowly and hesitantly and closed the door gently behind him. An awkward silence hung between them for a few moments, before Lancelot summoned the courage to speak, and in the end his words came out rushed.

"I do not know whether I do wrong to come here now, but I could not bear to leave it any longer. To see your pain when we heard of Arthur's death tore me apart, and the terrible loss of Arthur has been made immeasurably worse because of the grief that I know it has brought to you, my lady."

Although he didn't say it, Lancelot had been asking Elyan almost daily how Gwen had been. Lancelot paused again before continuing, "But I only say what I am about to say in the hope that it will bring you some shred of comfort." He paused again. "I want you to know, my lady, that you are still loved. I have always loved you and I always will. I vowed that I would not speak of this to you or to any other for as long as Arthur lived. To have spoken of my feelings would have been a terrible betrayal of the man I esteemed higher than any other, and whom I counted - despite his rank and my humble station - as a dear friend. But my feelings for you are unchanged, and you still have my heart."

Gwen looked at Lancelot for a long time without saying a word, and then nodded, trying once again to hold back the tears. When she finally spoke, all that she could manage was a whisper.

"It does bring me comfort. Thank you, Lancelot. I just need time…"

"I understand, my lady."

He bowed once again to her and turned to leave. But as he put his hand on the door handle, he turned to her once again. "If there is anything I can do…"

Gwen nodded, "Thank you, Lancelot." And with he left.

There was, of course, still one other person whose life had been left in total ruin by the news of Arthur's death – Merlin. But, once again, the young sorcerer could not have foreseen the events that were about to unfold.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Merlin was sitting, in utter dejection, at the table. He was pushing his food around on the plate with his fork, but showing no real interest in it. And Gaius was sitting opposite him, watching him and fearing for him. Merlin suddenly threw his fork down on his plate, but when he spoke, there was no emotion in his voice. "I keep coming back to it again and again, Gaius, if only I had been with him….."

"Merlin, you must stop punishing yourself. It wasn't your fault. You mustn't blame yourself for something you had no control over." He paused, giving time for his words to sink in, and then laid his hand on Merlin's and leaned forward slightly towards him. "And have you considered the possibility that you not being with Arthur may be the only reason that you at least are still sitting here today?"

Merlin, however, took no comfort from this and - as had been the case with Uther earlier - his mood changed to one of bitterness. He threw his hands up, as if to say, _what's the point, _as he continued. "And what was the purpose of it all? I was told my gifts were to protect Arthur, but I couldn't save him, Gaius. I couldn't save him." And Merlin's tone became angry as well as bitter, "What is "destiny" supposed to mean when it turns out to be a complete lie?"

Gaius sighed deeply, and shook his head. "I don't understand it, Merlin, any more than you do. But your life and your gifts will not be wasted I'm sure." The young sorcerer couldn't look at his mentor any more and fixed his eyes on the table, and Gaius continued in the same gentle but firm tone he had used with the king. "Merlin, you are the most remarkable person I have ever met. I have watched you grow and mature, and you served Arthur better than he ever knew….."

Merlin interrupted, the bitterness in his voice still evident. "But what was the point if the one time I couldn't be with him he's killed. Where's the destiny in that?"

But before their conversation could continue, they were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Gwaine entered without waiting for a reply.

"I've come to say goodbye…."

Merlin sighed and shook his head as if hit by another blow. "Why? Why can't you stay, Gwaine? You have friends here!"

"Yeah, but I don't think my welcome in Camelot will be quite as warm, now that…. " His words faded. He couldn't bring himself to say the words that he knew would be so painful to Merlin, so he just said, "You know." Although Gwaine valued – though he didn't admit it – his friendships with Merlin and the other knights, he was also very aware that the king had only tolerated him for Arthur's sake. "Well, anyway, I'm leaving first thing in the morning." He paused before adding, "You could come with me?"

Merlin managed a smile at this proposal. "I don't think touring the taverns of the land has quite the same attraction for me as it does for you."

Gwaine countered with something approaching a smile, "You don't know what you're missing!"

Merlin's mood lightened. "Hangovers, fights, getting arrested? Funnily enough, I do!" But then he added, "Besides, there are others here in Camelot who still need me."

He looked at Gaius, who smiled at Merlin's response, pleased that Merlin did still see some point in his life, and grateful for this acknowledgement of their friendship.

Merlin added finally, "Come back and visit us, Gwaine. I still think Camelot needs people like you too."

A wry smile came to the knight's face, "Well, when the money runs out, or when I need somewhere to hide….."

They all shared a brief laugh, but then as quickly as it came, the mood of jollity left, and a sad and solemn silence hung over them again. Merlin and Gwaine gave each other a nod, and with that Gwaine turned and left.

Merlin's sense of desolation, which had been there before the interruption, only seemed to increase after Gwaine's departure. He stood up suddenly. "I'm going to my room" and with that he left Gaius sitting at the table, went into his room, and shut the door behind him. The book on magic that his mentor had given him after he first arrived in Camelot had always been treasured by him, and he had spent countless hours devouring its contents and learning its spells. He lifted the floorboard, beneath which it was hidden, dragged out the heavy book, and propped himself up on the bed, so that he was half laying, half sitting. He rested the book on his chest, and began flicking through it idly. But even his most precious possession couldn't stir any interest in him that evening, however, and he read a few pages without really caring what he was reading. He found himself looking at a spell that he couldn't remember having seen before. It was something to do with dreams, but the truth was that he wasn't particularly interested in it, and so even as he read the words of the spell in his head, he wasn't taking them in. His grief had left him feeling listless and weary, and even though it was still only early in the evening, he found himself beginning to nod, and soon gave up reading completely and closed his eyes.

It only took a minute or two for him to drift off into sleep, but as he lay on the bed, the scenes of a dream began to play out in his subconscious mind. He was walking along stone corridors looking for something. He had lost something but couldn't remember what it was that he had lost. _Where was it? What was it?_ He didn't recognise the rooms that he was walking through, but that didn't matter to him. He knew that what he had lost, whatever it was, was somewhere there, and he was sure that when he saw it, he would remember it. _What on earth was it?_ All he knew was that it was something of great value, something irreplaceable. He walked up some steps into another room, and looked around. _No, it wasn't there either._ He walked down the steps again, and along a different corridor. He passed men whom he didn't recognise, who either didn't seem him or who didn't care that he was there. Either way, they paid no attention to him. Into another room. _Where was it? What __was__ it that he'd lost? If only he could remember!_ He knew that he had been entrusted with it. It was something that he should taken great care of, and not let out of his sight. But somehow – he didn't remember that either – he'd lost it. He knew that he had to find it, that it was of utmost importance that he got it back again. _How could he have been so careless to lose something of such immense value?_ He had to keep on looking.

Finally, he came to the top of a long flight of steps that led downwards into gloom. Something in him recoiled. He didn't want to go down the steps. He was afraid of what was down there. But he knew that he had to keep on looking, and something in him told him that whatever it was he was looking for was down there. He walked slowly down the steps, and as he did so the light began to fade. At the bottom he found himself at the end of another stone corridor, and he could just make out in the dark a heavy wooden door at the end of it. He began to walk towards the door and with each step the fear within him increased, and his heart began to pound. He had to find what he had lost, but there was something evil, something terrible ahead of him, and he had to force himself on. He reached the door and pushed it. It swung open, but the room beyond it was in total darkness. He had to fight the terror that began to grip him. It was as if there was a monster, something terribly evil, lurking there in the dark. But he also knew that whatever he'd lost - that thing of immense value - was somewhere there, in the darkness too. Even in his dream, Merlin knew that he had magic, and so he lifted his hand and prepared to utter the words that would ignite a brilliant light in his hand, and would show him whatever the darkness was hiding.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Arthur groaned. There wasn't one part of his body that didn't hurt. His head throbbed and his throat and mouth were parched, as he hadn't been given any water since the day before. Not that Arthur had any real sense of time in the pitch dark of the cell. He didn't know day or night, only times of being alone in the darkness in pain, or times of agony in the torchlight when there were others with him in the cell. He had no idea of how long he had been there, only that it felt like an eternity and memories of any life outside that cell were growing increasingly remote with each passing hour.

But almost as bad as the pain, if not worse, was the tiredness. He wanted more than anything else to simply lie down and sleep. He'd been exhausted before, but that was nothing remotely like what he was feeling now. Each fibre of his being ached with longing to be able to rest, to be able to put his head down on the ground and go to sleep. But that was impossible for him, because for long periods of time – whether it was for hours or for days he couldn't tell – he was kept standing, as he was now. Each of his wrists was bound tightly in an iron manacle to which was attached a chain, and the chain from each wrist went through a different ring in the ceiling, and both chains were pulled tight so that Arthur could do nothing other than stand with his arms stretched out above him and to each side. He couldn't even take hold of the chains with his hands, to support himself with his arms rather than his legs for a while. So when his legs became too weary or his tiredness too great, the manacles would begin to cut into his wrists as soon as he slumped down, making any relief or rest near on impossible.

There had been one brief period of respite for him, though he had no real idea of when it had been. One of the open wounds on his body had become infected, and he had started a fever and had become delirious, and they'd had to lay him down to try to deal with the fever. He had had moments of slightly greater lucidity during that time, and in those moments he had done only one thing. He had prayed and prayed that the fever would take him and that it would all be over, but any hopes of that were dashed when Alvar was brought in. He had seen nothing of Alvar since he had arrived on the first day, and quickly learned that Alvar was paying a man who he deemed to be an "expert" to extract the information that he wanted from Arthur, a man who told him with great relish that he knew how to cause the greatest of pain without putting the life of the victim at risk. He vaguely remembered hearing Alvar's raised voice speaking harshly to his tormentor, before hearing words of magic and feeling a warmth in his body that told him that he was being healed, and Arthur had despaired. And that had been the only respite and the only real hope that he had had.

But there was one other thing besides the pain and tiredness that added to his agony and that made his existence a living hell, and that was the battle that raged inside him, and it was the greatest battle that he had ever faced. At the start he had constantly filled his mind with thoughts of Camelot: his people, his father and his friends, the foremost of which was Merlin. He thought of all that he stood for and all that he held dear, and above all, he thought of Guinivere. He knew that to keep them safe he had to keep locked within him all he knew of Camelot's secrets and its defences, because, of course, Alvar knew what he was doing - there was nothing important about Camelot that Arthur didn't know. He had initially hoped that his body would break before his resolve did, but he was young, fit and healthy and his body was strong, and Arthur gradually came to realise with horror that the "expert" did (with the exception of the one incident) know what he was doing.

And as the hours in the darkness became days, and his pain and his tiredness together with his weakness increased, those thoughts of goodness and beauty, friendship and love were forced into the background as louder and more insistent voices began to fill his mind. He began to be haunted by three phrases that had been spoken by Alvar, that gnawed away at his soul and began to play constantly in his head: _..…..no one is going to be coming for you…..you have a breaking point like any other man, and we will find it… we will not let you die until we've found that point._ And the awful truth was, that Arthur increasingly had no answer to each of these thoughts, and he began to realise with utter dread that he was starting to lose the battle within. And fear and terrible anguish gripped him as the whispers within him became screams, telling him that there was no point holding out any longer, that they would get the information from him eventually so why not simply tell them what they wanted and bring an end to it all.

It was only when the tiredness overcame him and he drifted off for a few moments - before being brought back to consciousness by the pain in his wrists - that he found any peace. And as the hours slipped by he was dragged down further and further into black despair. And then it happened.

His cell was suddenly flooded with light, and there – unmistakeably – several paces away from him, standing in the doorway, was Merlin with a look of utter shock on his face as he stared at Arthur, and Arthur cried out to him.

But it was the sound of his own voice crying out that woke Arthur, and he found himself standing, alone in the darkness once again, with only the sound of his laboured breathing. The crushing disappointment and despair that came with the realisation that it had only been a dream were so great that, had Arthur had any energy left, he would have wept. And any last vestige of hope was finally extinguished, leaving the young prince in total and utter desolation and despair. His living hell was finally complete.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

There was a loud thud as the book that had been resting on Merlin's chest fell to the floor as he sat bolt upright, heart pounding, Arthur's cry still ringing in his ears. He sat there with the same look of intense shock that Arthur had seen still on his face, clutching the bed tightly, and taking a moment to collect his thoughts and for his mind to clear. He knew that he'd been dreaming, but unlike Arthur, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that what he'd seen was utterly real.

Gaius looked up suddenly as the bedroom door was flung open and Merlin came leaping down the steps and ran over towards him.

"Merlin – what is it?"

Merlin spoke urgently and quickly. "Gaius – it's Arthur. He's still alive."

Gaius looked sadly at his young friend, thinking that he must be deluding himself in his grief.

"Merlin, I know how much you miss Arthur but…."

He was cut short by Merlin who spoke more insistently this time.

"I saw him and he called out to me."

The physician reached up and laid a hand on his forehead, "Are you sure your fever hasn't returned? You must have been dreaming"

Merlin was beginning to lose patience and answered with exasperation in his voice. "Yes, I know I was dreaming! But that's how I saw him! Gaius - he's alive! I am as sure of it as I am that you are in front of me now. I wasn't expecting him to be alive any more than you were!"

Gaius gave him a look that told Merlin that he wasn't ready to believe him yet.

"But the body in the tomb…..?"

"You told me yourself, Gaius, it was too badly burned to be identified. It could be anyone, but whoever it is, it's not Arthur!"

Merlin began to speak more quickly, as the urgency of the situation settled on him. "Arthur is alive, but he's in a very dark place. He's in pain and a terrible fear is gripping him – and I know what it is that he's afraid of. We haven't much time!"

"But where is he?"

"I don't know….. but I know where I might be able to find out."

And with that, Merlin ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

But Merlin simply shouted over his shoulder as he ran out of the room, "There isn't time!"

He ran across the square and across the drawbridge, as fast as he could, and then down through the streets of the lower town, trying as best he could not to collide with anyone or anything along the way, and even as he entered fields just outside Camelot, he was already shouting out the words that would summon the great dragon. And much to his surprise, even as the last word was still on his lips, the dragon was landing on the ground in front of him and it was Kilgarrah who was the first to speak.

"I have been waiting many days for you, young warlock."

"You knew that Arthur was still alive?"

"What I have known is no matter. But you would have known for yourself if you had not doubted your destiny!"

Merlin fell silent and was suddenly filled with a terrible sense of guilt. Now that it all seemed so clear to him, he couldn't believe he had accepted Arthur's death so readily. He paused and then asked the question that he felt he must ask. "And could I have saved Arthur from suffering if I had not doubted?"

The dragon cocked his head and looked at him intently. "That, young warlock, is not the question for you to be asking. For all is not lost, and there is still time. The question for you to be asking is where the young Pendragon is held, and that is a question that you will have to find the answer to for yourself."

Merlin tone of exasperation quickly resurfaced. "So why on earth am I wasting my time having this conversation?"

Kilgarrah laughed. "So many questions, with so few answers!"

Merlin's exasperation took on a more urgent tone, and he almost shouted his next words at the dragon, "For once, just please tell me what I need to know!"

"I do not know where Arthur is held but that does not mean I cannot help."

"Finally! We're getting somewhere!"

"Your impatience will serve you well this time, young warlock. The Crystal of Neahtid in your hands will yield the information that you need to know, but do not delay for I too sense that Arthur's strength is failing and that he needs you urgently, and I fear that it is only hours that you have left to save him. Now go, and be who you are destined to be."

And with that the dragon stood on it's hind legs, stretched out it's wings and rose up into the night sky.

Merlin looked up and shouted out "Thank you!" as Kilgarrah disappeared into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once back in the town, Merlin sought out the one person who could best help him, the one person other than Gaius who knew his secret - Lancelot. The knight had been stunned by Merlin's words, but unlike Gaius, had believed everything Merlin told him. He did, however, suddenly find himself – as Merlin had done – filled with guilt, as he remembered with dismay his words to Gwen earlier that day. But he knew he must put those thoughts behind him and concentrate on helping Merlin in whatever way he could.

The two of them found it easy enough between them (especially with a spell or two) to distract the guards at the entrance to the vaults, and they were soon walking quickly through them by torchlight, with Merlin's spell _Allinan _opening any locked doors that stood in their way. They finally reached the crystal that had been put there for safe keeping, and Merlin stood looking at it as Lancelot glanced over at him. "And this will show you where Arthur is?"

Merlin nodded.

"And how does it work?"

Merlin stared at the crystal with a somewhat perplexed look on his face. "That is what I'm not sure about." He picked it up, and studied it carefully, turning it over slowly in his hands, but nothing was happening. He and Lancelot exchange worried looks.

"OK, we'll try something different…"

Lancelot watched closely as Merlin stared intently into the crystal and began intoning words of magic, and although they meant nothing to Lancelot, he did at least recognise the words "Arthur Pendragon" in the incantation that Merlin was using, and then he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold. Lancelot looked again at the crystal lying in Merlin's hand, and to his eyes the crystal still appeared like any other, but Merlin was smiling as he watched the image of an old stone building forming within the centre of the clear stone.

"Quick, give me the parchment"

Lancelot, who was still holding the torch, fumbled with his free hand in his pocket and drew out the parchment that Merlin had wisely asked him to bring with them.

The knight suddenly looked worried: "I haven't brought anything to write with."

Merlin grinned, "Believe me that isn't a problem!", and with that, he uttered a few more words of magic as he held his hand out over the parchment, and before their eyes, a perfect representation of the image in the crystal gradually became visible on it. They both looked at it keenly.

Merlin glanced at Lancelot, "Any ideas?"

"I've never seen it before. I have no idea where it is."

But a grin appeared on Merlin's face as an idea suddenly occurred to him. "But I know just the person who might. He's got himself thrown out of so many towns that there can't be many places left that he hasn't been! And I know exactly where he'll be now!"

Lancelot returned Merlin's grin, as he knew perfectly well who he was talking about, and the two of them ran back through the vaults.

Gwaine stopped mid-sentence as he glanced up and saw Merlin and Lancelot in the doorway looking around the crowded tavern, because he saw on both their faces something that he hadn't seen for ten days – purpose. Gwaine was already on his feet as they spotted him and they gestured to him above the noise of the tavern to meet them outside. Merlin saw the same look of stunned shock on Gwaine's face as he'd seen on Lancelot's, but all Gwaine said was, "And you're sure he's still alive?"

Merlin once again spoke quickly as he answered the knight's question, "Yes, but we haven't got much time", and he held out the piece of parchment to him. "This is where we think he's being held. Have you seen this place before?"

"Yeah, I know where that is. Passed it a couple of summer's back. I reckon it's no more than four hours hard ride from here, maybe less on good horses"

"Then we have to leave straight away – but we're going to need some more help. Lancelot – go and fetch Percival and Leon. Gwaine – get Elyan."

But before Gwaine made a move, he asked Merlin with a slightly perplexed look on his face, "Just explain to me again how we know that Arthur is alive in this castle. I'm a bit hazy on that part….."

"Gwaine, you're just going to have to trust me on this one - I haven't got time to explain everything" - which was also a convenient way of avoiding any questions that he couldn't give Gwaine an honest answer to. "But you can't let anyone know what we're doing. Don't tell anyone, not even Gwen – not till we get Arthur back safely. I'll see you at the stables with the others. Be quick, we have to leave as soon as we can."

As Merlin threw a few things together in a bag back in his room, Gaius came in and handed him a small bottle. "Here – take this."

"What is it?"

"If what you say is true, then I fear Arthur will need this. It will ease his pain."

Merlin grabbed it. "Thanks Gaius – I really have to go now!"

"Merlin - I know that I hardly need to say this, but…. Be careful. Your safe return is just as important as Arthur's….."

Merlin smiled, nodded, and ran out, but suddenly popped his head back around the door as an after-thought occurred to him.

"And please come up with some sort of story to explain all this for when I get back!"

And with that, he was gone, and in only a little more than an hour since waking from his dream, Merlin found himself alongside the five knights, riding at speed through the gates of Camelot and out into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The six riders had never been on a more urgent mission, and it was only as Gwaine indicated to them that they were nearing the stronghold that they finally slowed their exhausted horses to a walk. Merlin and Lancelot both gave a little start, as they saw in the moonlight the same building that Merlin had seen in the crystal. They left their horses tied up a safe distance away, and crept silently towards the building, barely making a sound as they went. Arthur had trained them well, and they were able to communicate perfectly well by signals, and the two men who were standing on watch outside both fell noiselessly before either of them realised anyone was upon them.

The fact that it was just after midnight when they arrived meant that most of Alvar's men were sleeping, but still they took no chances, knowing that they must reach Arthur without raising the alarm if they were going to get him out alive. And Merlin was grateful that he had wandered around the stronghold so much in the dream as it meant that its layout was still fresh in his mind, although it did leave the knights – other than Lancelot – wondering how it was that Merlin seemed to know where he was going. But they almost came undone when they suddenly heard the sound of two voices around a corner that was just ahead of them, and all they could do was stand absolutely still in the darkness and listen intently, all standing poised to spring should they be discovered.

Merlin, although he had seen where Arthur was being held, still had no idea of who it was that was holding him. The first voice they heard speak was unknown to any of them, but Merlin immediately recognised the second as that of Alvar.

"You will not have to wait too many more hours for what you want."

"We have already waited far too long". All of them could hear the impatience in Alvar's voice, and then the first voice spoke again.

"You can hardly blame me for that. He's held out far longer than any I have dealt with before now."

"Yes, but will he yield?"

Merlin and the others then heard the first man laugh, and all of them were repulsed by the sound of it.

"Have faith, Alvar – I've never known anyone who hasn't done so in the end."

"Anyone that you haven't killed in the process, that is."

They heard the same laugh again.

"Don't worry. I know my craft! We've stripped him of every shed of dignity he had and finally drained him of every last drop of strength. He has nothing left in him to resist us any longer. Just you wait and see"

Leon and Percival had to take hold of Gwaine at this point to restrain him from simply leaping out and striking them down where they stood. But they didn't have to endure hearing any more, because Alvar had only one more thing to say.

"Tread carefully. I do not want to hear that you have accidentally killed him before we have the information we need."

They all held their breaths as they waited to see whether they would be discovered, but what they heard was a door close, and only one set of footsteps, which were heading away from them. They quickly resumed their mission, and soon Merlin found himself standing at the top of the set of stone steps that he had feared so much in his dream. Gwaine and Elyan were left at the top on look out as the others quietly and carefully descended the steps down to the corridor below, taking with them a lit torch from a holder on one of the walls near the top of the steps. Merlin went first, holding the torch, and he felt himself trembling as he approached the large wooden door which had terrified him only hours earlier.

Merlin pushed the door, heart pounding, and – as in his dream – it swung open before him; there had been no need for it to be locked as its prisoner could not escape. But as the door opened, they all coughed or put their hands to their mouths, as they were met by the unmistakeable stench of decay and death, mixed with the smell of stale sweat and fresh blood, and each of them peered into the darkness before them. Merlin lifted the torch, and there, towards the back of the cell, was the figure he'd seen before, not staring at him this time, but with his head hung low.

Lancelot's reaction to what he saw was similar to that of the other two: it was a strange mixture of terrible disappointment that they hadn't found Arthur together with relief that the pitiful wretch hanging there – bloodied, bruised and unkempt – wasn't him. But the truth was that they simply didn't recognise him in the state he was in, and all three of them were suddenly shocked to hear Merlin whisper just one word, _Arthur, _and hurry towards his friend.

Arthur had heard the door open. He didn't even have the energy any more to open his eyes and brace himself for the punch, kick or slap or the icy water that would jolt him back, as it always did, to full consciousness. All he could do was wait for the inevitable – but it never came. Instead he felt strong arms around him, supporting his weight and relieving the pain caused by the iron bands cutting into his wrists. He heard himself groan again, as pressure was put on an open wound on his chest, and he felt the grip around him loosen slightly, as if someone actually cared about the pain he felt. As the manacles were opened and his arms were lowered, he was vaguely aware of voices – not harsh or mocking voices, but ones that spoke in whispers and with urgency. And even as he was being lowered to the ground, he was already surrendering to the sleep he so desperately needed. But before he had succumbed to it completely, he felt his head being raised slightly and a leather water bottle being put to his lips, and he drank the cool water that was offered to him, and found he wasn't stopped from drinking all of it. The water container was then replaced by a small glass bottle, and a strangely familiar voice who spoke his name urged him to drink once again. This time there was the sweetness of honey together with a strange taste he couldn't identify, but he obediently drank it all down. And then, as his head was lowered, and even before the numbing effect of the drugs began, Arthur finally welcomed the oblivion that his body and mind craved, and he fell into the deepest of sleeps.

Lancelot was the first to speak again: "We're going to have to carry him."

"Let me bear him. I can manage him by myself, and it will make it quicker and easier to make our escape." If there was one thing that Percival excelled at, it was carrying heavy burdens, and Leon and Lancelot both help lift Arthur and lay him over the burly knight's shoulder, although it looked as if he barely felt the prince's weight. They quickly rejoined Elyan at the top of the steps, and the mystery of Gwaine's whereabouts wasn't entirely solved by Elyan telling them that he'd had some idea and had told him that he would meet them outside. They all knew it as vital that they made no noise or cause any disturbance now that they had Arthur with them. As they crept back through the dark corridors of Alvar's stronghold, Merlin – mindful of Arthur's condition – whispered to the others, "We have to get him back to Gaius as soon as possible."

Leon nodded and whispered back, "And we can't risk resting on the way back in case they find Arthur is gone and pursue us." They all knew that they would be outnumbered by however many men Alvar had, and that Arthur would be left vulnerable if they found themselves in a fight.

And if there was one thing that Gwaine excelled at, it was knowing how to make the swiftest possible escape from a difficult situation. They found him outside the stronghold with fresh horses for them all. Before they had gone inside, he had spotted nearby a dozen of Camelot's horses, taken in the ambush ten days earlier and Gwaine was not one to look a (literal) gift-horse in the mouth. Gwaine took one look at the figure slung over Percival's shoulder, and whispered with feeling, "So, it is true then – he's alive?" It was only then that the others, despite their concern for Arthur, finally allowed themselves to smile, and Merlin simply answered him, "Yes, it is true." And with that they made good their escape from a place that none of them ever wanted to see again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Despite the fact it was still dark, the night was almost over. Gaius was still sitting at his table working on his medicines by candlelight, but his thoughts were constantly filled with concern for Merlin and the mission he was on. He was just pounding some herbs using a pestle and mortar when he heard noise out on the steps, and Merlin burst in through the door.

"Merlin!", but the physician's attention immediately shifted to Percival who was just behind him, once again carrying the unconscious prince. Seeing Arthur and the state he was in, Gaius quickly rose to his feet and took control. "Quick – lay him on the bed here."

They gently lowered Arthur onto the bed normally occupied by Gaius, and the physician was immediately at his side, looking him over and beginning to examine him. Merlin stood by the bedside, looking down at them, nervously chewing on his thumb nail. But Gaius knew what to do, and immediately began to give his instructions. "Leon – you must fetch the king. Elyan – bring your sister, but wait until the king has seen Arthur." Both knights nodded and left quickly. "Merlin, help me with Arthur – I need to take a better look at him."

As Merlin helped him to remove Arthur's ragged and dirty shirt, they both looked grave when they saw the extent of his wounds, but with Gwaine there was raw anger. "When I find the people who did this to him…", but that was all he could say.

Gaius glanced up at Merlin. "We need to wash and dress these wounds. Get the clean bandages, some warm water and a towel."

It was some while later - by which time Gaius and Merlin had at least managed to clean Arthur up and dress most of his wounds – that Uther burst into the room and simply exclaimed "Arthur!" as he saw his son lying on the bed. The king ran over and knelt down beside the bed, looking intently at the prince, as if to check it was really him, and then looked up at the physician and said in a desperate tone, "Tell me he will live, Gaius!"

"His wounds are extensive, Sire, and some of them are deep, and I believe he may have three broken ribs. He is also in a state of exhaustion. But…." and as he paused he smiled and nodded at the king, "….yes, he will live."

The utter relief on the king's face was evident to every person in the room as Gaius continued, "But he badly needs rest, and I think it best that we do not move him yet and that I keep a watch on him for the moment. Go and rest, and I will let you know when Arthur wakes."

"Thank you Gaius." The king paused as he rose to his feet. "But Gaius, tell me how Arthur came to be found?"

Gaius, like Merlin, was quite an expert by now at deflecting unwanted questions: "That can wait, Sire. I must give Arthur my attention for now."

"Of course." The king added, mindful of what Leon had been able to tell him of what happened, "I will send a detachment of knights to where Arthur was found, but I expect that the perpetrators will be long gone by the time they arrive. Thank you again, Gaius." The king then looked at all the others standing in the room, "Thank you all of you", and with that he left.

Merlin and Gaius exchanged glances, both mindful of the need there still was for a suitable story. Percival and Gwaine were also staring, mystified, arms folded, at them both. Gaius decided that the best way to avoid any further difficult questions was by sending the others away. "Now, Arthur needs some peace and quiet and I don't think he's going to get that with four knights of Camelot standing in the room." And so Percival and Gwaine, Lancelot and Leon all went to leave, but as they did so Gaius smiled and said to them as they stood in the doorway, "You all did well. Arthur owes you his life." After the knights had closed the door, Gaius added, looking at Merlin "And that of course, goes for you too. I think you may have saved not just Arthur but Camelot as well this time".

Merlin just grinned: "I'll add it to the list!" He then looked quizzically at Gaius. "So what are we going to tell them?"

"Oh, something about a friendly traitor who sent a message about Arthur's whereabouts but whose identity needs to be kept secret for his own safety."

Merlin grinned again, as did Gaius, but they then both looked towards the door as it opened quietly and Gwen slipped into the room. They could see that she was fighting back the tears, which were due to a mixture of joy and disbelief that Arthur was alive, but also distress at seeing him in such a bad way. When she spoke, her feelings were so intense that she couldn't manage much more than a whisper. "I can't believe it….." and she put her hand to her mouth, trying to control her emotions. Gaius went over to her, and put his arm around her.

"He'll be alright. Merlin and I will stay with him whilst he sleeps."

"I'd like to stay with him…."

Gaius adopted a fatherly tone with her, "Arthur's not the only one to have been through a lot. You need to rest too. Go and sleep and come back in the morning."

Gwen went over to the bed, knelt down bedside it, and leant over and gently kissed Arthur's forehead, whispering "sleep well, my love". Merlin smiled with a profound sense of gratitude, remembering the last time he had seen Gwen do that, and this time Gwen was smiling and at peace when she left her prince.

After the door had closed again Gaius saw Merlin yawning, "You need some sleep too Merlin."

"So do you! You've been up just as long as I have. You take my bed. I'll take the floor tonight. I'll be here, if Arthur needs me."

They both took a final look at Arthur, and Merlin began to feel troubled again. "I can't begin to imagine what he's been through. And I can't help thinking that I could have saved him from it, if only I hadn't accepted the news of his death so easily."

"Merlin, none of us can change the past, but what matters is that you have again given Arthur a future, and whatever he went through is over now – thanks to you! I'm proud of you Merlin. Now get some rest."

As Gaius made his way to the other room, Merlin grabbed some blankets and a spare pillow, and lay down on the floor near Arthur's bed, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible. But he was about to find out that it was not all over.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alvar was not a man to be crossed. Just as Merlin was finally lying down on the floor, and falling asleep after what had been a very long night, the final change of the watch was taking place at Alvar's stronghold and that, of course, was when the guards who had been on lookout were found lying dead by the outside door. It didn't take long to discover that the cell in the depths of the stronghold was now standing empty.

Alvar stood in the middle of the cell, together with a number of his men who were all holding both torches and swords, and it was clear to everyone that Alvar was filled with rage. The two manacles and the chains that had held Arthur were still hanging, empty, down from the ceiling.

"How can this have happened?" Alvar shouted. "When I find out who betrayed us, they will bitterly regret their disloyalty." His blazing eyes studied intently the face of each of man standing there, but he saw neither guilt nor unease on any of them. "We were so close!" His words were spat out with bitterness, and in his anger he violently swung away one of the manacles. He stood for a moment watching it swing, but suddenly looked down at his hand. And there in the torchlight he could see the deep red of Arthur's blood which had been on the iron, and as an idea came to him a cruel smile began to play on his face.

"Arthur may have escaped our chains, but he will not escape our magic so easily. He has left us the means to chain not his body but his mind, and he will still die when he can take no more!" And with that, Alvar stretched out his hand in front of him and with his eyes fixed on the dark stain on his hand, began to utter the words whose effects would only be felt many leagues away.

As Merlin lay sleeping peacefully, Arthur stirred on his bed. He began to be agitated in his sleep and started groaning with pain. He suddenly cried out, and in an instant Merlin was wide awake, and in seconds was crouching by the prince's bed as Arthur continued to cry out in agony. Merlin laid his hand on his shoulder, and shook him gently. "Arthur! Wake up." But when he didn't, Merlin shook him more insistently, "You're safe, Arthur. It's over. Wake up!" But neither Merlin's words nor shaking him seemed to have any effect, and Arthur continued, in his sleep, to be in great distress.

"Gaius! Come quickly!" Merlin's shout was answered quickly and Gaius was at his side as quickly as his old legs would allow him.

"What's happening?"

"He seems to be having a nightmare, but I can't wake him."

Gaius leaned over the prince and put his mouth close to his ear. "Sire, can you hear me?", but once again there was no sign that anything was getting through to Arthur.

Gaius laid his hand on Arthur's forehead, and as he did Arthur jolted violently in his sleep and let out another sickening cry of pain.

"It's not a fever." Gaius turned to look at Merlin who could see the look of deep concern on his face. "Merlin, I think he's been cursed."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a dark magic – I barely know of it – that has the power to trap the sleeping mind forever in its darkest memories. It is cruelty and sorcery of the worst kind."

"You mean he's being forced in his nightmare to re-live what they put him though?"

Gaius nodded gravely and added: "and he can't wake up".

Merlin didn't want to ask the question, but he knew he had to: "And what will happen to him if the curse isn't lifted?"

"It isn't just the body that has its limits – the mind can only take so much."

"Gaius, we have to do something!"

"First of all, we need to keep him still, or his wounds will get worse. Go quickly and get Lancelot to help us. And then you will have to find a way, Merlin, to break this enchantment."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"NO! No, I'm not going to tell you!" As Arthur continued to re-live his time in the cell, he also in his sleep shouted out the words he had thrown back at his tormentors, and this was usually followed by another cry of pain from him. And when Arthur cried out that he would not betray his friends, Lancelot felt a fresh sense of shame. He and Gaius tried to restrain Arthur and hold him still on the bed as Merlin's eyes flashed gold again and again as tried every spell of healing and restoration that he knew.

"Gestathole!" Nothing.

"Thurhhaele!" Nothing.

He even prepared and laid a poultice on Arthur's forehead as he had done once – successfully – for Gwen's father. "Pu fornimst adl fram guman." Nothing.

Gaius looked grave. "Merlin, you must find something that works soon. Arthur cannot take much more of this. He didn't have much strength to start with, and he's getting weaker all the time."

As Arthur convulsed on the bed and groaned yet again, Merlin suddenly put his hands to his own head. "I'm an idiot!", and with that he leapt up and ran at speed into his bedroom. His book of magic that had fell to the floor when he awoke out of his dream the previous evening was still lying there. Merlin grabbed it, and as he hurried with it back into the other room he was desperately trying to find again the page it had been open at when he'd fallen asleep. There was a note of excitement in his voice as he spoke rapidly to the other two. "I came across a spell last night about dreams. I'd read it just before I dozed off and had the dream about Arthur!" A triumphant look came to his face as he finally found the right page. "Here it is! It's a spell for entering the dreams of others. Maybe that's what helped me see Arthur yesterday, Gaius, and maybe I can enter his nightmare now and somehow change it!"

"Will that work?"

But before Merlin had a chance to answer the question, there was a quiet tap on the door and Gwen crept in. "I couldn't sleep and…" Her words died on her lips as she took in the scene before her. At that moment, Arthur's body jolted and he gave another cry of pain.

Gwen looked at him in horror. "Gaius – what's going on?"

Merlin whispered to Gaius, "This isn't going to make it any easier!"

Gaius whispered back, "Leave this to me."

The physician left Arthur to Merlin and Lancelot and walked over to Gwen, who was standing staring at Arthur with a look of fear on her face. He laid his hands gently on her arms. "Gwen, we need your help. Arthur is having some nightmares and I need some valerian to help calm him. Could you get some from the apothecary in the lower town. I fear you will have to wake him, but he owes me a favour. Could you do that for me?"

Gwen took another look at Arthur, "Of course. I'll be as quick as I can"

And as the door closed behind Gwen, Gaius turned to back to face the others: "You have your time, Merlin. It may not be much – do what you can."

Merlin gave Lancelot a quick instruction, and the two of them lifted the sleeping prince into a sitting position, so that he was on the same level as Merlin who was by now sitting on the edge of the bed. Merlin glanced down at the book that was still open in front of him, took a deep breath and put his hand on Arthur's forehead. He spoke every word of the spell, his eyes flashed gold and then he closed them.

Merlin immediately found himself back in the darkness, standing in the cell again, with Arthur chained as he had been before, but this time he was alert and fully conscious and with his tormentors at his side. And now it was Arthur who was staring at Merlin, with a look of bewilderment on his face. Merlin spoke more words of magic within Arthur's dream, and suddenly the tormentors simply disintegrated before their eyes. He spoke again, _Allinan, _and the chains fell from Arthur's wrists. Arthur stood, still staring at Merlin, but utterly confused by the blurring of memories, dreams and magic, and with no idea of what was really real. Merlin looked into his eyes and commanded him: "Arthur – leave this darkness. Come with me into the light." And with that, still not taking his eyes off Arthur, Merlin slowly began walking backwards, beckoning Arthur to step forward out of the nightmare. Arthur's brow furrowed and he hesitated, not understanding what was happening, but then did step forward and as he did so, the darkness of the cell melted into a bright meadow under blue skies, and Arthur looked around him in bewilderment again. Every one of knights who were closest to Arthur were also standing there, in full Camelot livery, with their cloaks billowing slightly behind them in a gentle breeze, and all had their swords drawn, points to the ground, with their hands resting on the hilts. Merlin took hold of Arthur's hand and led the prince, who was still dressed in his ragged shirt and walking barefoot, towards the knights. The knights each spoke to Arthur as he passed them, and they spoke to re-assure him.

The first in the line was Leon: "My lord, the battle is over. Evil has been defeated."

Lancelot was next: "You have overcome, Sire, and you are free now."

Arthur looked up in his dream into the face of the gentle giant, Percival: "But you are weary, highness, and you must rest."

Gwaine spoke with a smile: "No harm will come to you here. We will watch over you and our swords will protect you."

Gwen's brother was the last in the line: "We salute you, our captain. Now you must sleep."

And there in the dream, was Guinivere, standing by embroidered cushions and covers laid out on the grass, and holding her hands out to Arthur, inviting him to come and rest. She was smiling at him, and beautifully dressed with flowers in her hair. His look of confusion and trouble began to fade, and a faint smile began to play across his face. He took her hands. "Come Arthur, lie down and sleep. I will stay with you as you sleep and I promise I will be here when you awake."

A peaceful look had come across his face, and he allowed himself to be led by Gwen to lie down as she knelt beside him.

Merlin spoke one last word of command to him as he rested his head on the cushion: "Sleep deeply Arthur, free from dreams."

As Arthur's eyes closed in the dream, Merlin's eyes opened back in the real world of Gaius' rooms. And Arthur was asleep and at peace, with his head resting against Lancelot, who was still supporting him.

They laid Arthur down gently, and Merlin was smiling, and looking extremely pleased with himself. Gaius looked at him in amazement, and spoke in a hushed tone. "I don't think I will ever cease to be amazed by you Merlin! What did you do?"

Merlin continued to look pleased. "I just gave him a different dream. But it was a pretty damn good one!". He turned to Lancelot, grinning. "You were in it….. and so was Guinivere." Lancelot just smiled back as his own dreams were once again dashed. But he did not care: he was truly glad that his prince was saved.

By the time Gwen returned, Lancelot had gone but had been sent with a message to take to the king from Gaius. So it was just Merlin and Gaius left, and they were standing together talking quietly at the foot of Arthur's bed. She immediately looked over to Arthur, and Gaius smiled at her, "Thank you Gwen, but I think we may not need the valerian after all." Gwen walked quietly over to the bed, and knelt beside it, saying Arthur's name with relief in her voice.

Gaius smiled at her again as she looked up at him: "The nightmare is over. He is at peace, and sleeping deeply now. All is well."

But Merlin, conscious of what had been said in the dream, casually dropped in a suggestion to Gwen. "Maybe you could stay with him now. I think it would be nice if you were here when he wakes."

Her face lit up with a lovely smile: "I will not leave him."

And Gaius took charge, once again. "And now I think it is time that we allowed the Prince his sleep, and for both of you to get some as well. It's been a long and very dark night. I will stay here now until morning." Merlin began to protest, but Gaius held up his hand and Merlin gave up and finally went back to his own room, as Gwen prepared to take her rest beside Arthur's bed.

But there was one more visitor that night, just as the light of daybreak was beginning to filter in through the window. All was quiet as Uther entered the room. Gwen was sitting on the floor on cushions, but her head was resting on the bed next to Arthur, and her arm was laying across him, and both were sleeping peacefully. Gaius had been anticipating this encounter, and had prepared his words carefully. He fixed his gaze on Uther, who was standing near the bed and looking down on Arthur and Gwen, watching them. He glanced up at Gauis. "Thank you for keeping me informed. The nightmares have passed completely now?"

"Yes, my lord."

Gaius paused, and then spoke the words he has prepared. "Arthur has been through a very great ordeal, Sire, and has suffered cruelty that can scarcely be imagined. His body will heal soon enough, but the memories of it will take longer. I know that you do not approve of the love that Arthur and Guinivere have for each other, but I believe that Guinivere's gentle and kind spirit is exactly what Arthur needs now. There is no one else in Camelot that I know of who shows such care and compassion as she. Her care for Arthur will bring a healing that my medicine cannot. Allow her to stay with him, my lord, and I believe his recovery will not be too long in coming."

Uther turned his gaze back to look at the young couple, and then spoke, uncharacteristically, of Ygraine. "After a battle, it was always Ygraine's love that soothed the memories of its horrors. She calmed my mind like nothing else."

Silence hung in the air between them, and then the moment was past. Uther nodded his approval to Gaius, and walked back towards the door, saying as he left: "Send word to me when Arthur wakes."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The sun was low in the sky when Arthur finally stirred. Gaius had left Gwen and Merlin sleeping until mid-morning, and most of the rest of the day was then spent moving quietly around the room as Arthur slept, doing small tasks or just resting. Merlin had a number of errands which took him briefly out of the room to different parts of the citadel, but Gaius and Gwen remained near Arthur for the whole of the day. And late in the afternoon, Gwen was occupying herself with completing the embroidering of the dragon on the red Camelot cloak, and the task which had seemed so difficult just days earlier was now a happy one for her. And as she pulled the golden thread through the material for the final time, she suddenly became aware that Arthur was watching her, obviously still weak, but with a smile on his face. The fact was that he had been watching her in silence for a while, and the mere sight of her, close to him, brought such peace and happiness to his heart, that it was enough for him just to lie there and drink it all in.

Gwen's face suddenly lit up, and she smiled back at him: "Arthur!"

His first words were spoken softly: "You kept your promise….. "

Gwen continued to smile, but was now looking at him with a slightly quizzical expression on her face, wondering at the meaning of his words. Merlin and Gaius immediately joined Gwen at the bedside, and Gaius smiled as Arthur turned his head slowly to look at him, "Welcome back Sire!"

And then Arthur, who was still feeling very drowsy, turned to look at Merlin, who simply smiled warmly back at him and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. But as he did so, a question slowly formed in Arthur's mind. He stared at Merlin for a few moments and his brow furrowed slightly, and looking slightly perplexed he suddenly asked Merlin, in not much more than a whisper, "Is this real?"

Merlin's smile broadened. "It's very real…." And then as if to somehow prove it, he added with a grin "….dollophead."

Gaius turned to Merlin. "Go and tell the king that his son has awoken. He will want to see him immediately."

As Merlin turned to go, Gwen also started to rise, intending to leave, but much to her surprise, Gaius rested a hand on her shoulder and simply said, "No, stay."

It took Merlin a while to track Uther down, and so by the time the king returned with Merlin, Arthur was propped up in bed on pillows, although obviously still weak, and Gwen was just finishing feeding him the soup that Gaius had prepared earlier. Gwen rose quickly as he entered the room, bowl still in hand, and bowed her head, unsure of what to do. Uther directed his first comment towards her: "As you were", and she sat back on the chair next to Arthur, but fixed her gaze on the ground.

The look of pride on Uther's face as he smiled down at Arthur was obvious to all those in the room, and he laid his hand on his son's shoulder, squeezing it slightly and bent over and kissed him on the forehead. Arthur looked back up into his face, and knew that his father loved him.

"They never tell you that sons will cause their fathers so much pain and yet give them so much pride. Arthur – Camelot owes you a debt that can never be repaid for your unswerving loyalty that has cost you so dear. You have shown such faithfulness to its people in the face of an experience of suffering that I can only pray will never visit you again. You have made me proud once again, Arthur….." And then Uther hesitated before continuing, "… and your mother would have been so proud of you too." And with that he placed her ring back in his hand. "I believe this belongs to you."

Arthur smiled broadly, as he replaced the ring on his finger. It would never leave his finger again until the day that he removed it and gave it to the silversmiths of Camelot for them to work it back into the smaller size that it originally was when it belonged to his mother, so that he could give it to Guinivere on the day that he asked her to marry him. But that lay many days in the future and there was a long road for both Arthur and Gwen before they reached that day. In the meantime, much to her initial discomfort and surprise, Gwen realised that Uther's attention had shifted to her. She continued to look at the floor, as she had done since he entered the room, as if that would somehow make him not notice her. Arthur was also taken by surprise when his father addressed her, although it was clear to everyone that he was speaking somewhat awkwardly. Gauis, however, had a smile on his face.

"And Guinivere….". He paused. "I want to thank you for the care that you have shown my son, and I would like you continue to look after Arthur until he returns to full health."

Arthur and Gwen both had expressions on their faces that showed that they couldn't quite believe what they were hearing. Gwen, still looking at the floor, nodded her head nervously, but allowed a mystified smile to creep onto her face. "Yes, your majesty."

Merlin looked quizzically at Gaius, suspecting he had had a part to play in this unexpected turn of events. Gauis, however, did his best to feign a look of innocence. As Uther turned to leave, he directed a final heart-felt comment to both Merlin and him. "Thank you – both of you."

There was a moment's silence after Uther had left, and then a collective release of breath which they had all been holding, and an exchange of smiles. Gwen reached out to touch Arthur's face in a gesture of affection, but then frowned slightly at the feel of it, and in her new role, took charge, saying to Arthur with an air of efficiency and authority, "Shave?"

But Arthur was already beginning to feel drowsy again, so he just smiled at her, shook his head slightly, and in a quiet voice said only two words, "No, sleep". So she just leant across and kissed him instead.

The shave did happen, however, shortly after he woke the following morning. And in the days that followed, Gaius's words to the king were shown to be exceedingly wise ones. During each day, Guinivere was almost constantly at Arthur's side, and she was, of course, the best possible distraction for him, and the hours spent with her were sweet and precious ones to him, bringing a closeness between them that would never otherwise have been possible. And as she bathed his wounds and changed his bandages each day, Arthur found himself falling more deeply in love with her.

But Gaius kept Arthur sleeping in the bed in his room rather than the prince's own room for several nights longer than his physical condition actually required, although Gaius still insisted it was just in case Arthur's wounds caused him pain in the night and he required medicine. It was the kindest way of meeting his need for a deeper kind of healing without having to speak of it or Arthur having to acknowledge it. Arthur sleeping on Gaius's bed meant, of course, that Gaius slept on Merlin's bed, requiring of necessity Merlin to sleep on the floor each night near Arthur. And each night before they slept, Merlin would light a large candle which could burn through the night. He claimed that it was because he needed it, explaining to Arthur that because he was sleeping on the floor in a different room, if he had to get up in the night he would be bound to knock something over – as he was so clumsy - and wake the prince. Although Arthur was well aware of his servant's clumsiness, he was also aware of the real reason that Merlin made sure the room wasn't in complete darkness during the night, and he was grateful for his friend's kind-heartedness.

And more than once Merlin was wakened in the night by Arthur crying out in his sleep, and Merlin would wake him out of the nightmare if he wasn't awake already, and bring him a fresh nightshirt if the one he was wearing was drenched in sweat. And then they would sit and talk about practically anything and everything, until the night terrors had been banished and Arthur felt able to sleep again. But when they talked, it was never about what had happened in the dark cell in Alvar's stronghold. In fact, Arthur never spoke of those things, except for one conversation with Merlin several days after his return, which came out of the blue and at a point Merlin least expected it.


	17. Chapter 17

On a day when the sun was shining brightly and the skies over Camelot were blue, Arthur was taking a walk with Merlin around Camelot, venturing out slightly further than he'd been before. Each day Merlin had been watching him become more and more like the Arthur he knew, but he was just about to find out exactly how much he was his old self again. Arthur's left arm was in a sling, with some fingers of that hand strapped up, as there had, of course, been some injuries which only came to light when Arthur had awoken from his sleep.

The two young men walked together across the drawbridge, and on the grass beside the walls of the citadel, the knights were practising their swordsmanship. When they caught sight of Arthur, they stopped and waited as he and Merlin walked over to them, and all were pleased to see the improvement in the prince's condition. Arthur gave them all a nod of acknowledgement as he approached, and they returned it. There was a moment's silence as Arthur looked around at his faithful knights whom he also counted as friends. "I know that I haven't said it properly yet, but I wanted to thank you once again for your loyalty…. and your help. I know that without them I would not be standing here today."

Gwaine, who was never one for serious speeches, replied with his characteristic note of light-hearted sarcasm in his voice to Arthur. "Well, you trained us so well, your Royal Highness, we needed a chance to put it into practice."

There was a wry smile on Arthur's face and he gave as good as he got. "I would take that as a compliment Gwaine if I believed for a moment there was a ounce of sincerity in what you just said!" but everyone was grinning at the exchange.

Gwaine, however, decided that this was a good moment to goad Arthur even more, as he looked at the prince's arm. "And I suppose you're concerned that you're going to be finding it even harder not to be beaten by me now that your arm's been injured and all."

This was too much for Arthur who rose to the baiting with a look of the old arrogance on his face. "I can still beat you, Gwaine, even like this. Give me a sword."

Merlin just looked at the prince with a look of complete exasperation on his face, not quite believing what he was hearing. "Sire, is that really such a good idea…? You're meant to be resting!"

Arthur was indeed very much back to his old self. "Oh Merlin, don't be such a girl! Stop nagging!"

Merlin gave up, threw up his hands in disbelief, and shook his head. Arthur turned to Leon, who was slightly more used to the impetuous side of Arthur than the others, and held out his good hand for his sword, and Leon duly obliged. And as Arthur and Gwaine started trading blows with their swords, it was apparent that - despite Arthur's injuries - the two of them were still evenly matched.

What Arthur didn't see, however, was Gwen marching purposefully up the grass behind him towards them all. As she looked up, she caught Lancelot's eye. He looked away hurriedly and she understood. And although Arthur may not have seen Gwen, Gwaine suddenly did, and was momentarily distracted, which gave Arthur the perfect opportunity to knock the sword out of his hand. The prince's triumph was short-lived, however, as a voice rang out behind him.

"Arthur Pendragon!"

Arthur wheeled round to find himself facing a stern Gwen, and the look of triumph disappeared in an instant from his face, to be replaced by an unmistakeable look of guilt. He and the others were just about to find out how formidable Gwen could be, not afraid to take on the knights of Camelot – or its prince.

"WHAT do you think you are doing?"

Arthur, who sometimes lacked Merlin's ability to think on his feet – and lie – was clearing clutching at straws. "I, er….. was, um… just getting some exercise?"

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Really?!" Although Gwen tried throughout the exchange with Arthur to maintain her stern exterior, there was also a playfulness and secret enjoyment of it on both sides.

Gwen turned her attention to Merlin next. "And why didn't you stop him?"

Arthur couldn't fail to notice the rather pleased look on Merlin's face as her answered her. "I tried to. He wouldn't listen to me."

Gwen was just beginning to get into her stride. "Well… maybe he should start listening to his servant more, as his servant clearly has far more sense than the prince does."

By this time, the knights were clearly enjoying the sight of Arthur being told off by Gwen, although they tried not to make their laughter too obvious. Gwaine, however, cared less about hiding his enjoyment of it, until, that is, Gwen caught sight of him smirking.

"And you can wipe that grin of your face, Gwaine - you're almost as bad."

Gwaine tried but failed to look chastened, and found it difficult not to laugh as he bowed his head slightly and replied, "Yes, my lady."

It was now Arthur's turn to smirk at Gwaine, but he immediately tried to look serious as Gwen turned her attention back to him. She folded her arms as she looked at him. "And what do _you _have to say for yourself?"

Arthur decided that he should at least try to regain some shred of dignity in the encounter. "Well…. as _prince_ I do have the right to make my own decisions on these matters."

Gwen, who knew she could now bring out her trump card said, with a note of mock surprise in her voice, "Oh really? Well…. if you remember: your father – the _king_ – gave me the responsibility for looking after you. So I'm afraid, Arthur Pendragon, that until you are completely well again, you have to do exactly what I tell you. And you are coming with me, as you clearly can't be trusted to look after yourself!"

Arthur admitted defeat and shrugged his shoulders and, like Gwaine, tried his best to look chastened. As Gwen and Arthur walked away, the knights gave up trying to conceal their laughter, and laughed out loud, but as the couple walked down the hill, Arthur looked over his shoulder and gave his friends a broad, cheeky grin. And when he was sure they were out of earshot, Gwaine couldn't resist a final jibe: "She'll make him a good wife one day" and Merlin and the knights all laughed again.

As they walked together, Gwen decided to ask Arthur a question that had been on her mind ever since his return. "Arthur?"

He turned his gaze on her as they walk hand in hand, smiled, and waited for her to continue.

She paused. "When you woke the other day, the first thing you said to me was, _You kept your promise_. What did you mean?"

Arthur looked down for a moment, trying to decide what to say, and then decided to tell her everything, but as he did he kept his gaze fixed in front of him. "When I was having the nightmare - that I was back there - it was as if it was interrupted by….. I don't know…. another dream, which was what brought the nightmare to an end. And you were in the dream – you looked so beautiful…." He broke off, turned to Gwen and smiled, "You still do". He turned his face back forward again. "And you told me to sleep. You said you'd stay with me, and then you promised that you'd be there when I woke….. And you were."

They were both silent and thoughtful for a moment as they walked along.

Gwen turned to look at Arthur. "Merlin asked me to stay with you. He said it would be nice for you if I was there when you woke up. Maybe you somehow heard his words when you were sleeping."

After another moment of silent thoughtfulness, Arthur hesitated before going on.

"The strange thing is, Merlin was in the dream too - but for goodness sake don't tell him that, or he'll be even more insufferable than usual!"

Arthur paused again. "I'd seen him before in another dream too. It's all a bit vague and confused in my mind, and I know this sounds strange, but I think it was him who stopped the nightmare somehow…" Neither of them spoke for a moment, and then Arthur lightened the mood: "…..maybe by returning me to the reality of his annoying presence."

Gwen looked at Arthur again, "You know, you shouldn't give him such a hard time. I know he's _just a_ _servant_, but servants can be friends too." She smiled at him. "Merlin's been a good friend to you."

"I know. It's strange - he probably knows me and understands me better than anyone, and I value his friendship more than I can say….Not that I'm going to tell him any of that, of course!"

Gwen replied with mock exasperation. "Why is it that you men find it so hard to say anything nice to one another?!"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders playfully. "I guess we just like to leave it to those who do it so much better!" and he leaned over with a grin and kissed her as they walked back across the drawbridge.

When Arthur returned later to his own room, Merlin was sitting at the table polishing his armour. He looked up as Arthur walked in, and gave him his best _'I was right and you were wrong'_ expression. Arthur was in a good mood, though, and said with a little grin "Shut up, Merlin."

"Didn't say a word!"

"Didn't have to…"

Merlin carried on polishing, also with a grin on his face, and quoted Gwen nonchalantly without looking up: "His servant clearly has far more sense than the prince does"

A cushion came flying across from the other side of the room and hit him, but Merlin grinned again rather than looking annoyed, just pleased that Arthur was back to his old self.

There was a pause, which caused Merlin to glance up at Arthur, who was looking straight at him.

"And I haven't thanked you properly for your help either, Merlin."

"You would have done the same for any of us…"

Merlin looked down again, and continued working on the armour, but a silence hung in the air between them. Merlin stopped what he was doing and looked up again, and was suddenly aware that Arthur was wanting to say something or get something off his chest. He gave Arthur his full attention and waited for him to speak, very aware that he hadn't really spoken of his experiences in the cell. Merlin could see that Arthur was finding it extremely difficult to speak about what was on his mind and was clearly troubling him. He looked down at the ground, wanting to avoid eye contact with Merlin, and he finally began to put his troubled thoughts into words that were quietly spoken.

"It wasn't the pain or even the fear of the pain that was the worst….. "

He paused, and as he did, Merlin suddenly took a sharp intake of breath as understanding dawned on him, remembering the fear he'd sensed in Arthur when he saw him in his first dream.

Arthur continued to look at the ground in silence, struggling to admit what was causing him so much distress, and so Merlin gently completed the sentence for him: "It was the terrible fear that you wouldn't be able to keep holding out, and that you would eventually tell them what they wanted."

Arthur looked up suddenly, incredulous that Merlin had read his darkest, most troubled thoughts. He nodded almost imperceptibly and then looked down at the ground again, and finally confessed what he felt ashamed of: "And I think I would have if you hadn't come for me."

Merlin thought for a moment, searching for the words that would set Arthur's mind at rest. When he finally spoke, choosing his words carefully, it was gently but firmly, with a kind smile on his face, no longer the servant, but the friend and mentor.

"Arthur - look at me."

Arthur looked up again, but there was a haunted expression on his face, and Merlin knew he longed to be absolved of his misplaced sense of guilt.

"Arthur – you are more courageous than anyone I've ever known. Your care for the people of Camelot and for your friends could not be greater. And I know that you would willingly lay down your life for your people a thousand times over. I'm not sure there's another person alive who would have held out for as long as you did. And you held out until we came, and that's all that matters. To admit that you're still human, and that you need the help of others, is not weakness, Arthur - it's a strength. You need that quality now, and you'll need it even more when you are king.

Don't trouble yourself any longer, Arthur. Don't give it another thought."

Merlin watched as the troubled look on Arthur's face began to fade and be replaced by a more peaceful expression. But Merlin felt a little pang in his own heart. "And maybe if we'd come for you sooner, Arthur, the thought would never even have entered your head." And it was Merlin's turn to look down. Arthur replied, with another little wry smile, "You can hardly be blamed for not being able to come sooner!"

Merlin gave a small, non-committal _Mmmm_ and vowed to himself that he would never again doubt his destiny or what lay ahead for both Arthur and himself.

Merlin looked up again, and Arthur finally seemed to be at peace with himself. He also saw the quizzical look form on Arthur's face that he had seen before in these situations. "Do you have a book, or something, Merlin with all these words of wisdom?"

"Well, I certainly don't get them from you!"

The moment had passed and they both laughed, and Merlin couldn't resist continuing. "What was it you said to me, just before Gwen came along to tell you off? Something about me nagging like a girl?"

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

And they both said the words together, "Shut up!"

_Author's note: Thanks for reading this - I hope you've enjoyed it! It was originally written as a script 18 months ago just for friends and for fun, and I've just converted it to comply with this wonderful website that a friend introduced me to. I've got 4 more scripts to convert, all the in the same style as this one. "The Best Man" will be next. In the meantime, "The King's Word" (my most recent work, and the only one written straight as a story) has already been posted - but I need to re-jig as I entered it in the wrong format!_


End file.
